When you're gone
by Hikaru no Hoshi
Summary: Aku menyadari seberapa aku membutuhkanmu sekarang, saat kau pergi Naruto...  Songfict, Gaje, Sakura's POV, terinspirasi dari lagu Avril Lavgine-When You're Gone


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

A/N : Ini bukan fict yang saya janjikan, ini hanya sekedar fict gaje yang tiba-tiba pengen ku tulis

* * *

Aku yang selalu menyukai menghabiskan waktu dengan pikiranku sendiri, tidak pernah berpikir kalau aku sangat membutuhkan kamu di saat aku menangis. Setiap hari yang kulalui rasanya bertahun-tahun lamanya. Aku menyesal sempat marah padamu karena saat kamu berbohong kau akan membawa kembali Sasuke dan akhirnya kau hanya pulang dengan luka parah dan terbaring di rumah sakit.

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

Ketika kamu berjalan menuju gerbang Konoha, apa kamu melihat kalau aku sangat membutuhkanmu? Ketika kamu pergi untuk mempelajari jurus baru dengan Jiraya-sama aku merasa ada yang kurang, aku tidak melihat wajahmu lagi yang sangat kurindukan. Kau selalu menghiburku setiap hari dan meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja walau nyatanya tidak tetap membuatku senang, aku sangat merindukanmu

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

Aku tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, ketika Sasuke pergi'pun aku tidak merasakan sebegitu rindunya. Saat kau pulang, kau langsung pergi lagi mencari Sasuke meski aku sudah mengatakan tak perlu, lalu dengan senyum khasmu itu kau berkata "Aku harus menepati janjiku, itulah jalan ninjaku." Aku tak dapat menahanmu lagi, walau aku merasa akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Apa yang kurasakan ternyata benar, kau sekarang berbaring tak berdaya di rumah sakit Konoha, Tsunade-sama mengatakan kemungkinan hidupmu tinggal 10%. Baju orangemu yang tergeletak di lantai sekarang semakin membuatku mengingatmu, jaketmu berbau sepertimu, aku suka semua hal yang kaulakukan, aku senang bisa bersama denganmu. Aku masih terus bertanya, "Taukah kamu seberapa besar aku membutuhkanmu sekarang dibanding aku membutuhkan Sasuke?" aku rindu sekali padamu, kumohon, bangunlah!

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

Taukah kamu kalau mungkin kita ditakdirkan bersama? Kalau mungkin ada benang merah yang mengikat kita? Aku merasakannya, aku tahu itu. Yang aku ingin kau tahu adalah, "Dari dulu aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu dengan sepenuh hati dan sepenuh jiwaku meski aku tak mengatakannya. Aku butuh kamu Naruto, Ada yang hilang saat kau tak bersamaku."

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah

And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

Kubisikkan kata-kataku padamu walau mungkin aku gila berbicara pada orang yang sekarat, air mataku jatuh mengenai matamu yang tertutup rapat, kemudian aku melihat seperti cakra merah aneh yang keluar dari tubuhmu, dan aku melihat kau hampir sembuh total. Kemudian tak lama kau bangun.

"Sa... Sakura-chan..."

"Ya?"

"Tenanglah, aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Aku hanya bisa menangis, aku sangat suka saat ia menghiburku dan membuat seolah semuanya baik-baik saja.

And when you're gone  
All the words I need to hear will always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

"Sakura, kemari sebentar."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin membisikkan sesuatu padamu."

Aku mendekatkan telingaku padanya kemudian dia berkata

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Tangisku'pun pecah kemudian tanpa sadar aku memeluknya.

"Kau ini cengeng ya? Aku pasti baik-baik saja." Katanya menghapus air mataku dan mengecup pipiku. Kemudian akupun tersenyum karena aku percaya, kali ini dia benar, dia orang yang kuat.

END

* * *

A/N : Gaje'kah? Abal'kah? Gomen... song fict pertama, repyu ya!


End file.
